The Intervention
by Marikspanda
Summary: It seems that Bakura is addicted to a youtube video. And it is up t Ryou and his little band of friends to help him but does he want to be helped? WARNING coarse language and people getting slapped in the face


"Do da lalala Do da lalala Do da lalala Do da lalala-"

"Shut up that infernal contraption, Ryou!" Bakura squall penetrated the annoying chants of the kuriboh, interrupting Ryou's giggles causing him to jump.

"But Bakura! It's funny!" Ryou weakly protested.

"I don't care! Turn it off!"

"How do you even hear it in there?" Ryou asked inquisitively. To be honest, it was a fair question. Bakura was hidden deep in the millennium ring, in his soul room. But of course this annoyed Bakura, as did all things his Hikari did or asked, Bakura what's this? Bakura how do you do that? Bakura why did you send that door-to-door salesman to the shadow realm? It was quite a complicated question to answer, so Bakura decided to put it in simplest way he knew (just so Ryou could understand, which is not very often).

"Because," Bakura answers slowly, "everyone in the fricking seventh hell could hear that annoying racket, so why do you think I couldn't" Ryou hesitated, how should he answer that question?

"Th-the kuriboh is pestering the pharaoh. So, uummm... it's funny?" Ryou suggested.

"WHAT? You didn't mention that! That changes everything! Let me out! Maybe this monstrosity isn't as bad as I thought I was." It wasn't suggestion either. It was a command. So even if Ryou said no, (not that he ever would. He was scared of Bakura.) Bakura would force him to change. Ryou was powerless against Bakura. (Against anyone really) Bakura's mental mind was much stronger than his. He could try to fight but he would lose. There was no way Ryou could ever beat him! But Ryou wanted Bakura to see this. He thought that maybe if he saw this and liked it, that he wouldn't think Ryou was so stupid.

"Ok! Let's switched!" A bright light shone from under his sweeter. It was the millennium ring, which hung around his neck. All five points shone and stuck up threw out the change.

"Ahh." Bakura sighted. He looked at the computer screen. A confused face came upon him. Why is it not playing? He thought to himself. A small mumble came from the ring. Of course Ryou can only make a mumble. He didn't have a strong enough mind to communicate. Although it was begging to grow stronger. "Ryou just face the facts. Your minds not strong enough too communicate with me." Bakura sighted, thinking of what had happened once.

Ryou had been trying too hard. Using all the mental strength he had. Bugger do I know why he did? But he had. It had coursed Ryou a lot of pain. In the end Ryou had given out. His mind just collapsed on him. Ryou's had sleep for 3 days straight, trying to recover. When he had woken. He was still a bit exhausted. At the memory of this, Bakura frowned. It was not that he had cared for the boy but he didn't want to see him in that kind of pain again. The stupid boy was still trying to talk to him. But all he heard was a mumble. "Ryou, please listen to me. Stop trying to talk. You're pushing your mental strength way too much. You'll end up like last time. When your mind is strong enough you will be able too. Until then just wait." Bakura was starting to worry that the boy would end up hurt.

Mumbles were still coming from the ring. "B-baakauuura. Bakura." You could hear the struggle in the poor boys voice. He wanted to be able to do it so badly. Bakura was now worried. He was now defiantly pushing himself way too far. There had to be way for Ryou to talk to him without Ryou hurting himself in the process. Bakura sat in the chair and thought. He was so stupid! The answer was so simple. Hang on Ryou I'm coming. He thought.

The ring flashed again, leaving Ryou's body soulless as Bakura went into the ring.

There Ryou was. Curled up into a little ball like a kitten. (He wasn't doing it for the same reasons) He was in pain. He'd passed is mental ability to its limits. There were tiny little tears in his eyes. "Bakura?" he looked happy to see him. But he didn't dear try to move, as he was scared that he'd become in move pain.

Bakura rushed to him.

He helped him up and placed him on the bed in Ryou's soul room. Ryou's soul's room was like five year old boys. (He was 15) there were all sorts of games in there. All scattered across the room. There was also a big picture of him and his sister hanging on the wall.

So that's his dead sister that he's always mumbling about. Bakura did really show any sympathy for that kind of stuff. Well very really he did show sympathy for people. Only on special occasions (like this) he would actually care about someone or something.

"Ryou what did I tell you? Not to try and talk to me when you're in the bloody ring. God damn it! Are you trying to kill yourself because that's what's going to happen if you keep going the way you are." Bakura hadn't meant for it to come out so harshly but it did. Ryou had looked like he was about to start crying. "So what was it you so desperately wanted to tell me, hm?"

"I-I-I w-wanted tt-to tell yo-u." Ryou was to shaken up to talk. But he keeps going any way. "That t-to ggg-get it stt-start-ed you need to cli- click on e tr-triangle thing. Ccc-called the play-y bb-but-button." it took Ryou about 10 minutes to say. He was scared that Bakura was going to throw a fit at him.

"You bloody wanker. You were trying so hard just to tell me that. God you're so stupid some times. But thank you. I shall be off now to watch this so called 'funny' video" and just like that, Bakura left Ryou's soul room.

He watched the video

"oh my ra, Hahaha, this-this is the mm-ost funniest thing I hh-ave ever seen, hahahahaha" Bakura had his hand on his chest as he watch the video. He clicked replay over and over again. He watches the video for 4 hours straight. Enjoying the fact the kuriboh was pissing the pharaoh of so much.

Ryou tried to take back over his body but failed. Bakura was not going to let that happen just quit yet. Bakura picked up the phone and a green book. He looked threw the book trying to find Yugi's number. When he found it, he called it.

"Hello" Yugi had answered the phone.

"Oh hello, Yugi could you put the pharaoh on." Yugi was confused why did Ryou want to talk to the pharaoh? Unless it was Bakura.

"Ryou why d-' he was cut off.

"Guess again" he knew it.

"Bakura what do you want." Yugi was scared of Bakura indeed but he knew that if Bakura sensed any Sign if weakness, that he would pounce on it straight away.

"Yugi where did you get such terrible manners?" he might as well have some fun.

"They must have rubbed on to me from you." Yugi replied. He was scared of what was going to happen if he kept annoying Bakura, but he wanted to see.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah that is so. So why do 'YOU' want to talk to the pharaoh al of a sudden?" Oh shit I'm in for it now. Yugi thought. But even if Bakura wanted to talk to the pharaoh he couldn't. The pharaoh was asleep and he didn't want to bother him.

"It's none of you concern. Now is it you little brat?" ok this kid is really starting to piss me off.

"Well you could tell me or I could just over listen. Just because Ryou's mental abilities are low doesn't mean that mine are." Oh fuck did I just say that? Crap his going to come around here and pummel me to a door. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why would I say that? I'm dead. Oh I'm so fucken dead. Yugi was beside himself. He was scared. So scared that it woke the pharaoh.

"Yugi what are you so scared of?" the pharaoh was wary but was concerned for the kids wellbeing. He'd never seen the kid so scared.

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi. Silly little Yugi. I wouldn't be very smart to get on my bad side now would it?" ah the enjoyment of scaring the crap out of people.

"I thought I already was on your bad side?" Oh, fuck. Why am I saying this I'm just asking for Bakura to come and kill me. I'm so dead.

"Ah, you're talking to Bakura that's why you're so scared."

"Oh Yami did I wake you? I'm sorry" he felt bad that he had just awoken the pharaoh for no reason.

"You didn't, but your fear did. So why are you talking to Bakura? Wait no a better question why are you trying to piss Bakura off?"

Yugi was wondering the same thing. Why was he trying to piss Bakura off? He knew that it wasn't his brighter idea. "Um well. Bakura wants to talk to you and I wanted to know why and I'm not sure why I am."

"Well then should I take over and talk to our 'friend'?" Yugi nodded. The puzzle that hung around Yugi's neck glowed and out came the pharaoh.

"Ah let me guess I'm talking to pharaoh?" Bakura snickered.

"Indeed you are Bakura so what is it you want? And please stop tormenting Yugi." Yami wasn't in the mood for games but Bakura was. That was the reason that he called in the first place.

"But it's so much fun talking too little Yugi. And why am I calling?" Bakura ended it like that. This was a game for Bakura. He was in the mood to piss of the pharaoh and he was planning to do a good job of it.

"Yes. Why are you calling?" Yami was now starting to get annoyed with him.

"That is a good question pharaoh. Why am I calling? Hm" messing with him was so much fun for Bakura. "Just spilt it out Bakura just spilt it out." Yami was now shouting at the phone.

"Spit it out you say?"

"Yes Bakura. Spit it out."

"Ok"

"Well say it"

"Do do lalala Do Do lalala Do Do lalala Do Do lalala" Bakura hanged up the phone as soon as he said it. Not giving the pharaoh a chance to reply.

"Man the guy can be so annoying. What does do do lalalalala mean? Yugi do you know?" Yami was confused.

"I'm not sure? We should Google it. Google knows everything." Yugi suggested. Yami nodded his head. Yami typed it up on Google. He saw a video and clicks on it.

Here he was looking very angry with a kuriboh snuggling up to him will saying do do lalala. Why was he on some person's video? This was very confusing. He scrolled down the page reading peoples comments. The creators name was littlekuriboh. He clicks on it. There were more videos but he was too scared to click on them instead he sent the person an email.

**_Why do you have footage of me with a kuriboh? This has never happened to me before so why do you have footage of such a monstrosity?_**

"Oh that's that was nearly as exciting as stealing is." Bakura went back to the computer to watch the video over and over again.

**_7 days later of watching the video. _**

"Well then I guess you can have your body back Ryou."****Bakura had sat on the chair for 7 days straight only moving to get food, pee or sleep over that that he'd just be sitting there watching the video. The ring flashed and Ryou was back in control. The first thing he did was called Yugi.

Everyone was at the park. Joey, Tristan, Yugi, (and the pharaoh) tea, Ryou and even Marik (and Malik/Melvin).

"So we're all clear on the plan?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah we all are Ryou. Its ok we will sort Bakura out. And if that doesn't work-" joey started punching his fist together "- I'm sure I'll be able to knock some sense into him."

"Ok? Any way I'll hear you guys at 5 o'clock." he giggled at his horrible joke. Everyone else just stared at him. Until Tristan broke the tension.

"Ok we should get all get going. We'll see Bakura in an hour."

"Bakura." Ryou said as he held the ring looking down at it.

"Yes?" what did this little brat want now?

"Do you want to watch your video? because I'm a bit tired so I was going to go to sleep so you might as well take over" what am I thinking Bakura's going to think something's up. I never say things like this to him. Ryou's legs stated to shake.

"Offering for me to take over. You must be starting to learn that sharing you toys is a good thing. And on that note, I'd love to" the ring started to glow brightly as its light filled the room of it glowing prowess.

"Ahh my lovely video. Did you miss me? I missed you."

_**WHATCHING THE VIDEO TILL 5 O'CLOCK _**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Bakura growled at the knocking of the door. "I'd bloody leave if I was you or you might end up in the shadow realms." the knocking stopped. Bakura went back to the video. He was laughing so much that he feels on his ass and was rolling around on the ground laughing. The door busted open. Yugi (and the pharaoh), tea, joey, Tristan stop there. Eyes wide open in shock from the images they were seeing. Scary Bakura that wouldn't even think twice about killing one of them was rolling around on the ground laughing. Tea was the first to speak.

"Bb-Bakura we're here to help you." Bakura looked up, having only noticed them in the house now. He stopped rolling around and just lied there instead, with his hands on the back of his head.

Yugi was second "we want to help you with this obsession" Bakura's eye brow rose. My obsession you say? This was interesting.

Joey was third. "Anything you need to help you we can get." anything thing you say? Bakura was now curious. What were the bloody wankers on about?

Tristan was last. "It's ok Bakura." ok now Bakura was a bit pissed off. What The hell were the giant wankers on about? "Where's Marik? That bastard didn't show up" Tristan didn't look to happy.

Bakura spoke "what the hell are you bloody wankers on about? Anything I need? It's ok? What are you on about? I'm fine. The only thing I have a problem with is that darn pharaoh and what he did, but unfortunately he can't remember. The giant wanker. So I'll ask what you are on about. "

They were all in shock. None of the new if they so speck. Bakura looked like he was ready to pull out a knife and kill them all. His eyes were a whirl of confusion with a hint of madness. The four of them were all wondering the same thing 'should I speak.' Yugi choose to speak "Ryou told use about do do lalalalala and that your obsessed." Bakura shot up off the ground onto his two feet.

"Ryou told you ay?" he looked down at the ring 'I'll deal with you later' "so I'm obsessed am I because I thought it was none of your business." Bakura looked very mad, but not at them but more at the ring. He was glaring at it whispering something under her breath. "Now if you don't mind I'm going back to watch my video." he moved over to the computer and play was about to press play "also you want be seeing Ryou for a while." _

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Bakuraaaa!" joey was running towards him and tackled him onto the ground. His head smacked onto the ground but he was uninjured. "NOW!" joey shouted as Yugi and Tristan tied up Bakura's arms and legs together and placed him on the chair.

"What the fuck you bloody wankers?" Bakura shouted in rage, squirming around. Yugi slaps him in the face trying to get him to calm down. It didn't work. Bakura just got angrier and tried to bite them. "Let me the fuck go. Bloody tarts."

"Bakura you have a problem, you need to stop watching the video. You need to stop." Yugi was shaking him while saying this. Bakura tried to bite his face. Joey slapped him. "Bad Bakura." joey giggled. He had always wanted to say that to him.

"What do you bloody tarts want from me?" Bakura was ready to kill. His eyes were crazy looking. "We want you to stop watching that video 24, 7 and let Ryou have his body back." Bakura spat in joeys face. "You can't make me." that's when he saw Tristan there. He was standing in the corner as if he were a body guard.

Yugi spoke. "You need to overcome it. Go back to making people's lives a pain. Go back to freeing Zork and all that stuff." Bakura's face frowned. He was ashamed of himself. They were right. He had become addicted.

"Ok Yugi I will. I will stop and I will let Ryou have a life again. I'll go back to getting Zork back, but don't think that because you helped me overcome this that I'll go easy one you." Yugi smiled

"I wouldn't expect anything less. And neither will we." all three of them smiled at Bakura. The three of them lead themselves out.

**Five minutes later**

"Oh fuck the bloody wankers left me here tied up. Bugger, curse the bloody tarts to the seventh hell!"


End file.
